


How to Almost Kill Your Runners

by LindleyJo



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindleyJo/pseuds/LindleyJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets slightly distracted by Runner Five.</p>
<p>Sam Yao/Runner Five</p>
<p>Written for Iron Zombies After Dark! Challenge - June 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Almost Kill Your Runners

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at smut. I'm sorry.

Sam’s shoulders relaxed noticeably as soon as he watched Runner Five pass through the gates. He slumped back into his chair and ran a hand through his already untidy hair. It had been a hard day for both of them. Multiple mobs of zoms, probably from some fallen township up north, had made their way into the area. Children, adults, even what looked like a few soldiers had shambled into their view – probably attracted by the large number of living.

It was Five’s job to drive them away. It was always Five’s job when it came to the big stuff. Hell, even when he had begged Janine to give Five something easy – a supply run, anything – something _ridiculous_ seemed to happen and she ended up in deep shit again. If it weren’t for the fact that she always came home, he would have thought they were cursed.

He chuckled slightly and sat up in his old, battered chair. It creaked and groaned with the action, but he had grown used to it after all this time. Runners Three, Four, and Ten were still out in the field and luckily they had managed to clear most of the hordes of zoms headed their direction.

“You three look clear, for now. There _is_ an old pharmacy just a few blocks north of you though, and we’ve been running low on painkillers. So just take that… no, the next left and we’ll pick some up,” he spoke. 

“Aw, but Sam, we’ve been running from zoms all day! We’re exhausted!” Jody’s voice echoed through the comms shack. She wasn’t typically one to complain about a few extra minutes, but they _had_ been out for a few hours.

“Oh, come on Jody!” came Simon’s quick reply. Ah, good old Simon – always up for a little more running. “You can’t give up that easy! We’ve got…”

His voice seemed to fade as Sam heard the click of the comms shack door and turned to see who had come in. Runner Five. 

She was still slightly red in the face and was completely covered in sweat and mud. Somehow she had managed to detangle her headset from her hair. It blinked red when she handed it to him. “Here you go,” she said, her voice hoarse. She smiled when he took it from her to place on the solar charger. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, covering his mic with his hand. He glanced quickly at the screens, just to make sure everything was still okay. “Alrrrrright guys. Looks like the building is just ahead. Yeah, that’s the one – with the big yellow sign that looks like a pill bottle. So just head in there and grab what you can. Remember, painkillers first but we’ll take everything you can carry,” he glanced at the several surrounding screens. Not a zom in sight… well, on their path back at least. “When you’re done head back the way you came. It should be clear for the time being, but I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Right-o, Sammy!” came Simon’s usually chipper voice. He could have sworn he heard a grumble from Jamie, but he couldn’t be too sure because it was that moment that Runner Five chose to begin kissing his jawline. 

“Runner Five?” he whispered, covering his mic again and hoping the others couldn’t hear him. “What… what are you doing?” Five didn’t respond, instead kissing from his jawline down to his neck and wrapping her arms around him. “Five?” Still no response. He tried her given name.

She gingerly made her way to the other side of the chair so that she was standing and facing him. A finger was brought to her lips as she indicated to the three runners on the screen. He could vaguely hear them chattering away in his ear – Simon and Jamie were arguing about something again, apparently – but his mind was almost completely focused on the runner smiling deviously down at him.

He watched as she moved in to give him a long, languid kiss. Her hands roamed down the tattered jumper that he always seemed to be wearing until they reached the hem. Finally breaking their kiss, she sank down to her knees in front of him, fingering the button of his jeans. His eyes were wide, gazing down at the woman in front of him in astonishment. He had never seen anything more attractive in his life, and he swore that he would burn the image of this into his mind.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down agonizingly slowly. In the back of his mind he knew that it was all so they could keep this quiet, so that the other runners wouldn’t hear, but he was damn close to ripping his jeans off himself if he had to. She palmed him carefully and he had to bite back a groan. How was he this turned on this quickly?

After an agonizing wait, she finally freed him from his jeans and glanced back at him with a smirk. “Sam,” she whispered, taking him in her small, calloused hand. He threw his head back and slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle a groan. It had been _years_ since anyone other than himself had touched him there… “Sam, they’re saying something.”

It took him a minute to realize what she meant. Jamie was yelling angrily at him as he took the head off of the last of three zoms that had apparently surprised them on their way back to Abel. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing? Trying to get us killed? Isn’t it your bloody job to keep-“

“Sorry! Sorry!” he managed, scrambling to look at the screens and ignore the current… distractions. “Yeaaaah, your path is mostly clear but there are a few zoms to the southeast,” he had to muffle another grunt as Five moved her fingers lightly over the head of his cock. “You should be able to avoid them if you just take… uh… take a right up… ngh… up at that streetlight.”

“Are you alright, Sam?” Jody’s voice came through his headset, full of concern. “You don’t sound so great.”

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill Runner Five. Right after she finished what she had just started with her mouth.   
“I- ah!... I’m fine, Jody,” he groaned. “Just feeling a… a bit under the weather all of… a sudden.” He had absolutely no idea how Runner Five managed to look at him with the most innocent of puppy-dog-eyes while her lips were wrapped around his cock. He was gripping the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Jody and Simon began chattering into his ear again, telling him that he needed to take a break and if he didn’t he would definitely get his runners killed… or something like that. Honestly Sam wasn’t really focusing on them after Five began to move.

Somehow he managed to completely block out the sounds of the other runners - which he would definitely be scolded for later – and he threaded his fingers through her messy hair. It took most of whatever effort he had left not to push her further onto him, but it didn’t matter. It was only a few seconds later when he came with an absurdly loud moan. 

After he managed to make his way back to reality, he recognized two things. Runner Five was sitting back on her knees with a huge grin and there was obnoxious laughter coming from his headset.


End file.
